


Tropical Idyll

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Beaches, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Weather, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Tropical vacations allow for all kinds of enjoyable activities.





	Tropical Idyll

**Author's Note:**

> Written for peaceful_sands’s prompt ‘Author's choice, any, dancing barefoot on the beach as the heat finally eases at the end of the day,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Tropical vacations were great, Dee thought dreamily. All the heat and sunshine made him feel lazy and relaxed, so he’d spent most of the day sprawled in the shade, dozing, with occasional dips in the sea to cool down. It was always best to conserve energy, because he was going to need all he could muster later on tonight.

Beside him, Ryo was stretched out face down on a beach towel, reading a book, his way of unwinding. They’d only arrived yesterday evening and were still adjusting to beach life.

“I could get used to this,” Dee murmured. “Sun, sand, and sea, just you and me in paradise.”

“Mmmm,” Ryo agreed without looking away from his book.

Dee chuckled and closed his eyes again. Time for another nap.

The afternoon drifted past at a leisurely pace until the sun finally started to slip below the horizon, dusk settling across the beach and gradually giving way to full darkness, myriads of stars peppering the night sky. From somewhere further down the beach, music drifted faintly to Dee’s ears on the warm breeze. The sultry heat of the day was easing off at last and he was starting to feel more alert.

Ryo had set his book aside some time ago to watch the sunset, and now he stirred as if he was coming out of some kind of trance, stretching luxuriously. Dee glanced at him, smiling, enjoying the way the breeze ruffled his lover’s hair like unseen fingers. He looked like he didn’t have a care on the world. Standing up, Dee offered his hand to Ryo.

“Dance with me?”

“Dance? What, here?”

“Why not? We’re on vacation, we’ve got music, and there’s not a soul around to see us. We can do whatever we want, and right now I wanna dance with you. Whaddaya say?”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Accepting Dee’s hand, Ryo let himself be pulled to his feet and into Dee’s arms. All they had on were their swim shorts; the bare skin of Dee’s chest was warm against Ryo’s own, both of them slightly sticky from sunscreen and sweat, but feeling comfortably familiar. The only light was from the stars overhead and a waxing moon just rising behind their beach house, but it was enough. 

Arms around each other, they swayed slowly to the far off music, soothed by the soft rustling and sighing of the sweet-scented breeze through the palms and other vegetation that made this little patch of beach so secluded. The sand beneath their feet was still warm from a day of unbroken sunshine, and it shifted, soft yet gritty, as they danced.

Looking into Ryo’s eyes, Dee smiled. Everything was perfect; the setting, the weather, the tropical scents that filled the air, and most especially the company… New York seemed like a distant memory, a dream he’d once had. This, here and now, was reality. Part of him wished they could stay here, in this moment, forever.

The End


End file.
